


Why are you my remedy?

by xMeg



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - High School, Boarding School, Emetophobia, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Illness, M/M, No Spoilers, Out of Character, Seasickness, Sickfic, Vomit Mention, Vomiting, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-02-28 20:16:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18763441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xMeg/pseuds/xMeg
Summary: The students of the Ultimate Academy have waited for months for their vacation abroad to finally become a reality, The group of 16 friends are set to embark on a short cruise to relax and celebrate the school year ending; Kokichi and Shuichi; who have been secretly dating for a while; are looking forward to spending some time together; unfortunately for them Shuichi finds he is not a big fan of the ocean.





	Why are you my remedy?

**Author's Note:**

> //I don't just only write sickfic, I just enjoy writing sickfic for these boys, but alas its our boy Shuichi who falls victim this time! I wonder if Oma can be supportive?

Summer was a time where the students of The Ultimate Academy For Gifted Juveniles had more free time to enjoy themselves and make memories together. It had always been a big dream of the group to go on a vacation together and finally after months of waiting it was time for their vacation to begin. 

The coach carrying the students entered the bottom pontoon and one by one they exited onto the deck, Monokuma; their head master; gathered them all into the lounge area, suddenly a microphone stand manifested out of nowhere and he got up to speak, tapping the microphone to get everyone’s attention.

“Right you rotten meat sacks, I know you’re all excited but I have ground rules for this trip since I was forced to come along!; no boys in girls rooms; this includes robot boys and inventor girls!! I don’t want any trips to the nurse because you made something you shouldn’t have” he looked at Miu and Kiibo who both blushed although Miu seemed to enjoy the singling out “No drinking, no smoking, no being a brat” he looked in Kokichi’s direction and the young boy giggled and waved “and remember to have fun or whatever” and with that he was off. 

“HAH! What a bunch of shit!” Miu spat “he knows full well some of us’ll be fuckin tonight!!” Kiibo blushed harder, Kaito smiled at Maki who blushed and smiled back, Kaito laughed as he held Maki close.

“Go on everyone, go have the best darn time!” he bellowed, not long after that everyone made their way to their rooms, they had all previously decided who they wanted to room with, but some people had decided to switch anyway and disobey Monokuma’s rules, so they could room with their partners. Kokichi and Shuichi, both being boys, were down to share a room from the start. Kokichi placed his suitcase under the bed and watched as Shuichi figured out where to put all of his supplies. Shuichi looked over at Kokichi and raised an eyebrow.

“So you’re not gonna unpack?” Shuichi said, folding his clothes and placing them in the wardrobe. Kokichi giggled softly.

“That’s waaaay too boring, I wanna go and explore first! I can unpack later!” the purple haired boy smiled, he skipped over to his lover and kissed him on the cheek, both boys blushed simultaneously. “It feels good to be able to kiss you and not be worried anyone can see, Im so excited to spend a few nights with you..” Shuichi smiled softly.

Kokichi was right, it was nice to know they would have a few days together where they could be 100% their authentic selves. Both boys were still closeted, they couldn’t find the words to tell people their sexuality so they kept that they were dating a secret, Kokichi was good at lying so whenever someone suspected anything, Kokichi would send deceit their way and cover the truth rather well, even though it hurt to lie about the way the boys felt about each other, but none of that mattered now as they would get time alone. 

There was a knock at the door and in came Kaede Akamatsu, Shuichi’s best friend, she smiled at both boys and closed the door behind her as she made her way towards Kokichi’s bed, she groaned and flopped herself back and lay down in a huff.

“Is everything okay?” Shuichi asked her, he finished unpacking and looked at Kokichi and then to Kaede, she sat up on the bed with her back to the wall and huffed again.

“I should never have agreed to room with Kirumi.. She’s insisting on unpacking for me, doing my bed sheets, opening all the windows to let air in.. ugh she’s driving me crazy already!!” she sighed, the boys giggled silently, Kaede saw them both smile at each other, she blushed softly “At least my boys get to be together right? Are you excited to spend time together?”   
Since Kaede was Shuichi’s best friend, she knew about his and Kokichi’s relationship. Kokichi smiled. 

“Shuichi and I are gonna have so much fun, I can feel it” he said, making both Shuichi and Kaede blush. Realising that what he said sounded dirty; he blushed himself before all three laughed about it together. The sun was going down and the clouds were thickening in the sky, Kaede looked at her watch and gasped. 

“Ah! Dinners at 17:00 and its 14:00 now, I have to go get ready! Bye bye boys see you later~” she hugged both Shuichi and Kokichi and skipped off out the door. 

“Geez, Girls sure do take a long ass time to get ready!” Kokichi remarked, Shuichi giggled softly. 

“That seems to be the case” 

An hour had passed, Kokichi had gotten into the shower to start getting ready to go down for dinner with everyone. Shuichi sat on the bed, he couldn’t quite put his finger on the cause, but he started to feel strange, he didn’t feel too great at all. He got up and walked over to the water fountain, he made a cup of water and sipped it but a dizzy feeling came over him causing him to gasp softly and forcing him to grip the table with one hand. He slowly walked back over to the bed and placed the cup of water onto the bedside table. He tried laying down but that made it worse so he sat up again. 

“Im dehydrated” he thought to himself. As his work as a detective’s apprentice often saw him working long cases he more likely than not would forget to drink any water and would find himself barely able to walk back to his dorm room in a straight line. He continued to sip the water hoping it would relieve the dizziness, sure enough it did and he started to feel better just in time for Kokichi to be done in the shower. 

Kokichi came out already wearing his clothes for the evening, he looked at Shuichi and gasped, Shuichi looked up at him.

“Is something the matter Shuichi?” Kokichi asked “you’re pale” Shuichi picked up his phone and looked in the camera, its true he looked rather washed out. He put his phone down and smiled at Kokichi’s concern.   
“I’m fine, I’m dehydrated” he said, suddenly a stern look came over Kokichi’s face. 

“Shuichi!!” he whined “I told you to drink water, you can’t forget to drink water or you’ll end up dying or something!” Shuichi giggled softly. 

“Okay Okay I promise I’ll try and remember to drink from now on” he got up from the bed and put on his evening clothes and before they knew it; It was time to go and meet everyone else for dinner. 

A large, long table had been reserved just for them in a private dining room, the selection of foods included cuisine from all around the world, the colours and smells were so inviting. Everyone sat down with one another and soon the room erupted in smiles, happiness and laughter. Kaede sat next to Shuichi, he smiled softly at her and she placed a plate of food in front of him.

“I got you some food to save you going up to get some, I just selected you all the foods that look yummy!” Shuichi smiled again.

“Thanks Kaede, wow that’s a lot of food” he said looking at his plate, he took a few mouthfuls and drank some juice, Kokichi sat next to him he looked up at Shuichi as he felt a hand hold his from under the table, blush came over his face and Miu noticed this. She threw a bit of squid at him and it smacked him in the face producing an audible squeal from the supreme leader. 

“Aww look everyone, Kokichi the virgin orphan is blushing over food, a real Oliver Twist moment!” Miu was known for making inappropriate comments so nothing she said really shocked people anymore and although her comment was mean a few people laughed but probably out of nerves. Kokichi threw the squid back and it got stuck in between her cleavage. She screamed but secretly enjoyed it. 

“Shut up slut” Kokichi retorted, he went back to eating, he ate some pasta and looked at Shuichi; his face had turned pale again and his eyes were shut, almost like he was thinking really hard about something. Kokichi waved his hand infront of Shuichi’s face. 

“Uhm hello? Shuichi?” he called “Earth to detective boy? Do you copy?” Shuichi continued to sit with his eyes shut, Kokichi shook him and he opened his eyes “you good?” Shuichi looked at his plate of food, the dizzy feeling came over him again however it was more intense this time, Kokichi could sense that something was wrong. 

“I-I’m gonna go get some fresh air” Shuichi shakely told his boyfriend, Kokichi held his hand and smiled. 

“Lets go” he said, taking Shuichi by the arm and leading him out of the hall whilst everyone was too busy talking to notice their departure. Kokichi took Shuichi to the sofa area outside on deck. He saw a nearby water fountain and poured the teal haired boy a cup. Shuichi took it with a shaky hand and sipped. Kokichi sat down next to him. “So whats up? Something on your mind” Shuichi shook his head softly. He took a deep breath in and out.

“I’m dizzy” he said, he was visibly shaking all over his body; he was sweating slightly too. Kokichi giggled and kissed Shuichi’s cheek. 

“That’s why I told you to drink the water silly!” he laughed, Shuichi tried to smile and he mustered a small one but the dizzy feeling continued in full force. He put his head on Kokichi’s shoulder. Kokichi smiled and stroked his head, kissing the top of his head tenderly, Suddenly the boys broke their loving embrace as they heard a voice booming from the door. 

“Hey Shuichi! Kokichi! What are you doing out here?!” the voice belonged to Kaito Momota; he walked down the stairs towards the boys, he sat directly in the middle of them causing Kokichi to appear visibly annoyed. He put his arms around both boys and sat back outstretching his legs “Isn’t this relaxing? Just us on this boat, at the mercy of the ocean?” Kokichi rolled his eyes.

“How can we relax with your big mouth?” he scoffed, Kaito passed this off as a joke even though Kokichi was being deadly serious. Kaito’s words about how they were at the mercy of the ocean replayed in Shuichi’s brain, he couldn’t tell why it was bothering him so much, he could feel himself turning another shade of ghostly white, thankfully the sun was going down and Maki called for Kaito to come in so they could go to bed. He slapped Shuichi on the back causing him to cough slightly.

“Well! Bye fellas! Sleep well now, I’m gonna go get assassinated if you know what I mean” he winked and Kokichi groaned and rolled his eyes as the astronaut skipped off excitedly towards his girlfriend. Kokichi looked at Shuichi who really was starting to look sick. Kokichi felt his head, Shuichi gasped as he felt Kokichi’s cold palm on his sweaty forehead. 

“Awh man!” Kokichi yelled “you’re boiling!” Shuichi looked at his purple haired boyfriend and smiled nervously. He gulped. 

“I-I’m fine I promise” he lied, of course Kokichi saw right through this, he laughed. 

“bullcrap but okay, Let’s get back to the room” he helped Shuichi up who was unsteady on his feet, however the boat moved his body would move in the opposite direction, it was quite a struggle to get the dizzy detective back up the stairs into their dorm room but they made it. Once back in the room, Shuichi lay on the bed. Kokichi came and knelt down beside him, resting his chin on his crossed arms that were resting on the bed. “anything I can do for you love?” he asked, Shuichi sighed. 

“W-Would you make me another drink of water please?” Kokichi got up and mocked him by bowing. 

“Yes your highness!” he joked, it was clear he was trying to be supportive but was actually rather annoying at points, he poured the water for Shuichi and handed it to him, shuichi put it up to his lips but he saw the water inside the cup swaying and rocking back and forth like the boat. He coughed and put the water down, covering his mouth with the back of his hand. Kokichi watched as he put the water down. He looked at Shuichi’s pale face and painful expression. He tilted his head. 

“Are you gonna barf?” he asked, Shuichi cringed, he started to hyperventilate quietly. 

“D-Don’t say that!” Shuichi stuttered “I-im not g-gonna do that”, it was clear he was becoming rather unwell; Kokichi looked concerned, Shuichi’s face was a ghostly white, his eyes had red streaks in them indicating illness, Kokichi looked outside and witnessed the waves crashing up against the side of the boat. Shuichi started to tear up, he put a shaky hand on his stomach. Kokichi kept looking at the waves. 

“Woah! The ocean is so angry Shuichi! You should tooootally check this out!” he didn’t get a response, not even a ‘shut up’ “Well it’s a good thing we’re inside here, theres no danger of falling in!!” he smiled and turned round to see Shuichi shaking with his eyes closed, tears rolling out of them and he breathed in and out, shaking was an understatement he was trembling. Kokichi gasped and rushed over to his side. “damn.. you don’t look so good” 

Shuichi tried to sip some more water but just as his trembling hand managed to get the cup to his lips he retched. Kokichi’s eyes widened. He knew what was coming but he didn’t know how to react or how to help though he wanted to help anyway so he placed his hand cautiously on Shuichi’s back. 

“O-Oh crap okay.. uhm.. shit” Kokichi said, he had never had to care for anyone before. He was only just learning healthy affection with his boyfriend. He could see that Shuichi was really sick but he just didn’t know what to do, it frustrated him to the point he felt himself almost start to cry, he saw Shuichi looking so sick and something inside him changed, he didn’t know how he’d pull it off but he wanted and needed to be there for the one he loved even if it killed him. “Shuichi maybe you should go to the bathroom, Let me help you kay?” he said nervously, Shuichi nodded and tried to stand up but fell back down immediately. His legs felt incredibly weak. Kokichi gasped seeing how weak Shuichi was. 

“I don’t think I’m gonna make it to the bathroom” Shuichi’s shaky voice told Kokichi, he held his stomach “N-No I-I cant do that.. I-I wont do that” Kokichi held his hand, he stroked it with his thumb. 

“You can’t do what?.. Puke?” Shuichi cringed again, he kept focused on his breathing but it was no use, he felt awful, he knew what was coming and he couldn’t stop it, he gripped Kokichi’s hand. “I-I know you feel sick but you don’t need to cry..”

“I-I ..” Shuichi burst into tears suddenly which shocked Kokichi, he kept holding his hand, to let him know he was there for him even if he didn’t physically know if he was doing a good job at comforting. “I-I have this embarrassing fear… I’m emetophobic, i'm terrified of throwing up” Kokichi laughed at his boyfriend which visibly hurt Shuichi’s feelings “wow okay what’s so funny” 

“That’s dumb” Kokichi retorted “Throwing up is normal and once you do It you’ll feel a whole lot better” Shuichi frowned at him which sent him into a histrionic panic. He walked away from shuichi and sulked on his own bed. “what? Did I say something wrong?” Shuichi cried more, Kokichi looked at him concerned, he felt bad about what he just said. Suddenly Shuichi moaned in pain, holding his stomach again.

“O-Oh no” he said; his voice quivering “Oh god please no” Kokichi watched on really not knowing what to do. Shuichi swallowed some saliva “K-Kokichi.. I need to_ I’m gonna_” the fragile sick boy retched harshly. Kokichi’s eyes widened in a panic, he looked around the room and found a trash can, he got on the bed behind Shuichi and placed the trash can in the detectives lap, he rubbed Shuichi’s back lovingly. “I-I can’t do this, I-Im gonna die” Shuichi’s fear of the inevitable caused him to go into a full blown anxiety attack. Kokichi rubbed his back and soothed him the best he could. 

“I-its okay, you CAN do this, I know you can because you’re the bravest most handsomest guy I know and I know you can do this. I’m here for you kay? Through it all” he continued to rub Shuichi’s back when suddenly Shuichi threw up into the trash can. Even though Kokichi was slightly grossed out he stayed with him, rubbing his back through every wave of nausea. “That’s it Shuichi.. you’re doing so well” he rubbed Shuichi’s arm with his other hand which reassured him as he threw up again. 

“ugh” croaked Shuichi, Kokichi kissed Shuichi’s back softly which made him blush. 

“Feeling any better sweetie?” Kokichi asked handing Shuichi a tissue, his face was red from the crying and the fever, his eyes bloodshot, he was still trebling, he nodded. 

“I-I feel a little bit be_” his optimistic answer was cut off by another harsh retch causing him to vomit again. Kokichi couldn’t help but giggle. 

“Don’t try and do a kaede now mr. optimism” Shuichi smiled weakly, still feeling nauseous “You done~?” the detective wiped his mouth again and nodded, the boat’s rocking seemed to have slowed down quite a bit which reassured him for now. Kokichi got up and threw the whole trash can over the side of the boat. Shuichi gasped. 

“Kokichi! Plastic! Think about the turtles.. and what if I need that again? I still feel really crappy” he said holding his stomach, Kokichi rolled his eyes. 

“one, theres no way in hell I was gonna risk getting any of your puke on me and two I’ll just go rob a trash can from Kiibo or something? Or I’ll ask him to be the trashcan” he walked into the bathroom and wetted a towel and placed it on Shuichi’s forehead, he sat next to him, holding his hand.

“T-Thank you” Shuichi said kindly, Kokichi smiled nervously.

“For w-what” he said, blushing, Shuichi blushed too, gripping his hand caringly. 

“For being there for me through that.. I don’t think my stomach likes the ocean very much, I’m sorry you had to see me get all anxious like that, I shouldn’t have lost my cool” Kokichi kissed his cheek and lay down beside him. 

“but you got through it though, you should be proud Shuichi” he blushed “Oh and one more thing. If you need to puke during the night, please don’t puke on me as punishment for invalidating your fear earlier..” Shuichi giggled. 

“I promise”


End file.
